little outsiders go camping
by broggy
Summary: here it is! i figured, instead of a bulky one-shot, I give you guys chapters! so heres a story about the little outsiders, going camping! Darry is ten, Two-bit is eight, Steve is seven, Soda is seven, Dally is seven, Johhny is six, Pony is four! please R&R! and watch for the next chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! i know yall love these stories, so i figured, why not do a chapter story? this one is of the little outsiders, going camping! yay!**

**i hope you guys like it, this is a short chapter, which i apologize for**

**I got my high school orientation tomorrow, and im scared as hell**

**im so so nervous to start high school**

**anyway, enjoy!**

**~broggy**

* * *

Pony awoke to Darry talking with their dad. He rolled over a bit in confusion, trying to listen to what they were saying. Soda begun to stir as they talked loudly.

"Whats goin on?" asked Soda getting up out of bed. Pony let out a whimper and followed him, keeping a tight grip on Sodas shirt. Soda opened the door, but was knocked to the floor as Darry rushed in.

"Darry! what are you doin!?" yelled Soda, helping up a confused Pony. Darry jumped up on Soda and Ponys bed and yelled "Were goin camping!" Soda smiled, he loved to go camping. Their parents had a spot a few miles north, that was by the woods, it was perfect.

"Oh boy! hear that Pone?" said Soda. Pony squealed in delight, jumping up and yelling "Yay! camping!" Soda, Darry, and Pony ran out to the living room.

"Mama! how long are we going camping?" Asked Soda. Their mother looked up, smiling "Were going for a week dear" Soda smiled "Yay! a whole week!" Pony seemed equally excited. Darry spoke "Dads gonna take me lizard huntin!"

Soda and Pony began talking excitedly. Their father quieted them down and spoke "Alright, we can talk more about this over breakfast, come on kids" everyone walked to the table, their mother pouring them cereal.

"Mom, after breakfast, can we go to the lot?" asked Soda, eating a spoonful of cereal. Their mother nodded "Sure dear, as long as you and Darry take care of the dishes" She walked over, helping Pony out of his chair and taking him to get dressed.

Soda and Darry finished eating, and got down from the table, going over to the sink and scrubbing their dishes. Pony soon ran out from the room, hugging Sodas leg and speaking "Come on Soda! lets go!" Soda smiled "Okay kid, you ready Dar?"

Darry was already out the door, the screen slamming behind him. Soda rolled his eyes and let Pony climb onto his back before waving to his mother and following Darrys lead. The three kids walked down the road towards the lot.

"The guys are already at the lot, I asked em to meet us there" Said Darry walking ahead. Soda perked up "Why?" Darry replied "Cause im gonna get em to come camping with us!" Soda sighed "Is that a good idea?" Darry snorted "Course it is!"

They reached the lot, the guys sitting on the grass, talking to each other. "Hey!" yelled Darry. Everyone looked up, saying a hello. "Alright, my parents are takin us campin! whos coming along!?" yelled Darry, smiling. The boys looked at one another, smiling and talking and nodding.

"Did your parents say we could go?" Asked Johnny, looking up. Darry sighed "Im workin on it" Two-bit spoke "Ill go! I aint got any plans!" Dally nodded "Count me in" Steve yelled "Me too!"

Soda smiled "Alright! how about you Johnnycake?" Johnny sighed "I dunno guys..." Everyone yelled "Aw come on!" yelled Two-bit. "Please Johnny?" Asked Pony, giving Johnny his famous puppy dog eyes. Johnny sighed, giving in.

"Alright yall... but I better not get eaten by a bear or somethin" Said Johnny smirking. "Alright Johnny!" Yelled Steve smiling. Soda yawned a bit "Were goin a few miles up north, we got a great spot!"

"I sure hope I catch some great lizards!" Yelled Darry, jumping up a bit. "Okay, were going for a week, so yall better pack what ya need" Said Soda. Steve spoke "When are we goin?" Darry replied "Tomorrow morning at seven, so be at our house then" Everyone nodded, knowing what to do.

"Alright, lets play some tag!" Yelled Two-bit, obviously excited. Dally sat under a tree while the boys played, having no interest in their childish games. When the game was over, Soda pulled Darry aside.

"Whats up little bro?" Asked Darry, smirking at Soda. Soda sighed "Dar, you do realize you still have to ask mom and dad if the boys can go, right?" Darry sighed "Dont worry dude! I got it!" He looked over at the guys, Two-bit and Steve were in a wrestling match.

"Why dont we go ask them now, before we forget?" Asked Soda. Darry sighed "Alright! fine! you stay here with Pony, ill go ask" Soda nodded, running over to join Steve and Two-bits little fight. Darry cleared his throat, walking down the road towards his parents house.

He soon got there, walking up the steps and into the house. "Mom? Dad?" he asked. His parents looked up, his father sitting at the table, with his mother. "Hello honey, I thought you were playing in the lot with your friends" Said his mother walking over.

"Well... I was, but I came to ask you guys something" His father looked up. "What is it son?" He asked. Darry sighed "Well, the guys are my best friends, and um... could they come camping with us?" His parents looked at each other.

"All of them?" asked his mother. He nodded, smiling. "Darry... I dont think so" said his father. Darry sighed "Pleeeeaaseee? They wont be trouble! and ill make sure they dont bug you guys! and ill keep em happy!"

His mother looked down a bit, then back at Darry. "You promise you will keep them in line?" Darry smiled "Cross my heart!" His father chuckled "Well okay son" Darry yelled "YAY! THANKS!" he ran out the door excitedly.

His mother shook her head, laughing. "What are we gonna do with that kid?" His father spoke "I dont know honey, maybe one day well be lucky enough to put a price on him at our next yard sale" His mother laughed, throwing the newspaper at him.

Darry ran into the lot, yelling. "Guys! Guys! My mom said you could go with us!" everyone yelled happily, talking excitedly about it. "I wonder if well see some bears!" Yelled Two-bit. Dally spoke "Hopefully one eats you" Two-bit snapped something at Dally, and the two began arguing.

Soda spoke "Im just real excited! theres a lake we can go swimmin in!" Pony smiled, he loved to go swimming. Darry spoke above all the yelling. "Alright! why dont we play a game of football?" The boys nodded, seeming content with that idea.

The boys played football for awhile, then went back to tag. Soon the sun began to set. "Well, its late, I should be gettin home" Said Soda, picking up a sleeping Pony. Darry followed him, and they walked home. Tomorrow was a big day ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two! **

**sorry, i just had to throw some urban legend up in here**

**im scared to death of the hell hound, so I give Dally alot of bravery credit!**

**I happen to use some of my own memories to write these, I have five older siblings, and they always told me stories about how they would all go camping as kids. (I wasnt born yet)**

**my brother LOVED salamander hunting, my dad would always take him to do it, which is where Darrys little lizard hunting kick comes from**

**and my siblings would get these HUGE tires from the woods, and use them as floaties, ha ha**

**my sisters had some crazy times too, once two of my sisters actually stepped on a bee hive!**

**and they got chased by bees, all the way back to the tent!**

**so...**

**what will happen next?**

**will Dally get eaten? whats making the noises? will our little outsiders make it out alive?**

**will I finally be able to get a life one day? - probably not!**

***goes back to reading a vintage car magazine***

**I happen to be a greaser myself! I love old cars, old music, old movies, im just old fashioned I guess!**

**I also happen to want to be a mechanic!**

**and yes ladies and gentlemen, I am a girl**

**the best man for the job is a woman, after all**

**hell yeah!**

**girl greasers ftw!**

**enjoy!**

**~broggy**

* * *

"Pony! Soda! get up little guys, come on, we gotta load the car up!" Yelled their father, standing in Pony and Sodas doorway. Soda groaned a bit, the clock read 6 am. He rolled out of bed, shaking Pony awake.

"I know its early, but we can rest later, come on" Said their father, picking Pony up out of bed. Pony snuggled against his father, closing his eyes. Soda yawned, rubbing his eyes and walking into the living room, Darry was already carrying bags out to the car.

Soda grabbed the last two bags, dragging them to the car. Their mother closed the car, smiling at Darry and Soda. "Good job boys, now go on in and get dressed ok?" Darry nodded, running into the house. Soda followed, but with less speed. How did Darry have so much energy at this hour?

Their father walked out from the back of the house, he had dressed Pony. Pony let out a yawn, and their father sat him down on the couch. "You boys ready to camp?" asked their father, smiling. Darry let out a happy, "yes!" and went to get dressed. Soda followed, and soon came out wearing fresh clothes.

There was a slam at the door and Dally strolled in. "Hey Dal!" said Soda, walking over. "Sup?" asked Dally, sitting on the couch. "Welcome to the trip, Dally" Said their father, smiling. Dally nodded. Soon Two-bit and Steve arrived, Johnny was the last one to get there.

"Alright! you boys ready to get into the car?" Asked their father. Everyone let out a quiet "yes" and walked to the car. They climbed into the back seat, Soda and Pony at the window, Dally at the other one, the rest of the boys squeezed in the middle.

"Okay, its going to be a little bit of a drive, but take this time to sleep if you want" said their mother, turning to look at them. "Sure thing" said Two-bit smiling at her. Everyone knew Two-bit had a crush on Mrs Curtis. The car started, and they were off, heading for their camping ground.

Pony fell asleep, leaning on Soda. Soda was out cold himself. Two-bit was too busy staring at Mrs Curtis through the mirror to sleep, and Dally was looking out the window. Johnny was sleeping on Dally, but Dally didnt push him off or yell.

It was obvious Dally liked Johnny better than anyone else, because if Two-bit tried that, hed be out the window already. Steve just stayed awkwardly in the middle, between Darry and Two-bit.

Soon, after about 3 hours of driving, they finally reached the campsite. Soda was woken up as the car hit a bump. "Alright boys! time to wake up! were here!" said their father, getting out of the car. Soda yawned and picked up Pony, shaking him awake.

The boys climbed out of the car, getting ready to walk. The campsite was downhill, and was about a mile walk away. Soda kept Pony on his back, not wanting him to fall and get hurt. As they walked, everyone talked amongst themselves.

"Whoa..." said Two-bit as the campsite came into view. It was a dirt clearing, surrounded by woods. There was a grassy trail, leading downhill to the lake. The lake was a deep blue, and was glistening from the sun shinning on its surface.

"Darry, give me a hand with the gear, huh?" asked their father, handing a tent to Darry. Darry nodded, carrying it. They soon reached the dirt clearing, and began setting up tents. The boys got a huge tent to themselves, and Mr and Mrs Curtis shared a tent across the clearing, between the two tents was the fire pit.

"Man! this tent is huge!" yelled Steve, climbing inside. Soda passed him the sleeping bags, and the flashlights, and everything else they would need. Darry walked around with their father to go lizard hunting, and Little Pony just stood, looking amazed at all the woods.

Dally was talking with Johnny, Two-bit jumping into the conversation occasionally. "Who wants to go swimmin?" Asked Soda excitedly. Everyone yelled out a "Yes!" and the boys changed into shorts. They all walked to the lake, finding an old tire on the beach. they threw it in the water, so they could float on it.

"Hey guys! look!" yelled Two-bit. Everyone looked up, Two-bit was standing on a big rock, a rope in his hands. "Its an old rope swing! check me out!" he yelled, running and getting ready to jump. "Two-bit! I dont think thats such a good-" Soda was cut off as Two-bit swung halfway and the rope snapped, he fell and slapped the water.

"Ooooh! thats gotta hurt!" yelled Steve, floating by the tire. Two-bit came up the the surface, yelling angrily, about how much it hurt. "Dude, that swing is older than my parents" Said Darry smirking. Two-bit just muttered, swimming over to the tire.

"So, is this place great, or what?" asked Soda, swimming with little Pony. "Its awesome!" said Johnny, swimming next to Dally. Dally floated on his back, watching the sky "Its alright" said Dally, yawning a bit.

"So were gonna have a huge fire tonight" said Darry swimming around. Soda smiled "Awesome!" Soon the boys got out, as the sun was lower in the sky. Two-bit climbed out of the water, yelling about being eaten alive by mosquitos.

They made their way back to the campsite, changing back into their regular clothes. Mr Curtis set up the fire, breaking wood and crumpling newspaper. Soda watched him, Pony by his side. "Alright kids, ill make dinner with your mom, and well eat" he walked over to their mother.

The boys sat around the fire as Mrs Curtis cooked some fish for dinner. She burned it beyond repair, so everyone just ate some sandwiches instead. Mr Curtis told ghost stories, and soon everyone went to their tents for the night.

"Man I cant sleep..." said Johnny rolling over a bit. Two-bit sighed "Me either..." Darry and Steve said the same thing, Pony was even still awake. Dally spoke "Good thing your awake" everyone turned to look at him.

"Dal, what are you on about?" asked Darry. Dally replied "Well, if you fall asleep... the hell hound will get ya" everyone looked at each other. "The who-what?" asked Steve. Dally spoke "The hell hound! its a big huge black wolf, with blazin red eyes! and if you see it three times... you die"

Soda gasped. Dally smirked "They hang out by cemeteries, and I think I saw a cemetery close by here" Two-bit sighed a bit in worry "Ah! your just full of it Dally..." Dally sighed "Am I? there could be one lurking close by... just waitin to eat one of yall"

Darry snorted "Yeah... im sure Dally..." everyone soon lay down for the night. Pony lay against Soda, Darry next to them. Johnny lay his head on Dallys legs, Dally lay resting. Two-bit and Steve lay back to back. Soda opened his eyes as he heard a loud crack from outside.

There was another loud crack followed by a growl. He pulled Pony closer. "Uh guys?" he whispered. There were more sounds of cracking from outside. "GUYS!" yelled Soda. Everyone jumped awake, Steve was the first to speak "Whats wrong!?"

Soda spoke "I heard noises outside!" Darry was dismissing it, but another round of noises sounded. "Shut up!" yelled Two-bit. Everyone shut up, listening to the growling and snapping sounds. "Its the hell hound! hes here!" yelled Johnny diving under his sleeping bag.

"No... seriously guys, what the hell is that?" asked Steve, worry in his tone. "Its gotta be the hell hound!" Yelled Soda. Pony whined in fear, and buried his face in Sodas shirt. Dally yelled above all the panic. "Enough! the hell hound aint real!"

Darry spoke up "But you said-" Dally cut him off "It was a story! to scare you little punks into wetting yourselves or somethin! I lied!" Soda sighed, still not convinced as another growl sounded.

Dally got up "Alright, you guys are a bunch of babies! Ill prove the hell hound aint real! gimme your flashlight Two-bit!" Two-bit reluctantly handed it over. "What are you gonna do Dal?" asked Johnny with worry.

"Im goin to find out whats makin that noise!" He walked out of the tent, closing the flap behind him. "Dont do it Dal! Its suicide!" yelled Steve. Dallys footsteps sounded as he walked away from the tent. Everyone looked at each other in worry, to scared to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

**SUSPENSE! here chapter 3 guys, I went for my high school orientation, it went well, got to find my locker, and explore the school! its great!**

**Im kind of excited to start school, so I can see my friends, but im also nervous, I have lunch with NONE of my friends, so i get to sit forever alone and read car magazines**

***cries in corner* lol jk, two of my buddies told me that they loved me today, so i guess i feel**

**important? idk**

**sorry this chapter is so short!**

**please R&R!**

**~broggy**

* * *

"Dally!" yelled Darry, to afraid to open the tent flap. It was no use though, Dally was already gone. "What are we gonna do!?" yelled Steve. Soda spoke "Alright! we gotta stay calm, knowing Dally... well... hes probably vandalizing the showers or somethin"

Everyone murmured in agreement, and calmed down a bit. The calm feeling went away quickly though, as a howl was heard from a distance. "Its the hell hound! hes real! hes real!" yelled Two-bit, hiding under his sleeping bag.

"Okay, Okay... we just have to stay quiet, and hell go away... right?" Asked Johnny. Everyone shrugged, Dallys story didnt tell how to get rid of one. "If one comes here, were gonna die!" yelled Darry.

"We only die if we see it three times, I think" Said Steve, shaking a bit. "Poor Dally! hes out there with that thing! what if he sees it!?" yelled Soda. Everyone started to panic, yelling and hiding under things. "BE QUIET!" yelled Pony.

Everyone looked at Pony, surprised he yelled. "We gots ta stay quiet! so he doesnt eat us!" yelled Pony. Two-bit whispered in fear as another growl sounded "I just hope Dallys okay..." Steve nodded.

"Man, what would we do without Dal?" asked Johnny, shuffling more under his sleeping bag. "I dont know, who would be the tough one?" asked Darry. Everyone talked quietly about what they would do if Dally did get eaten by that thing.

"We just have to stay calm" whispered Johnny. Soda nodded, keeping Pony close. There was a loud crack from outside, and sounds of barking, followed by a scream.

"IT GOT DALLY! IT GOT DALLY!" screeched Two-bit, grabbing onto Steve out of fear. Steve held him back, equally scared. "DALLY!" screamed Johnny. There was complete silence from outside. "Dally?" whispered Darry, going to climb out of the tent.

Soda grabbed him, yanking him away from the tent flap. "Are you crazy!? the hell hound is out there!" Darry sighed in fear. "Dallys gone..." whispered Steve, his eyes getting watery. "Ill miss him..." said Two-bit, getting choked up as well.

"Whoa! whoa! whoa! who says hes dead!?" yelled Soda. Johnny spoke "You heard that barking! the thing must have eaten him!" Darry spoke "We have to get out of here! before he comes back for more!" Soda yelled "What about Dally!?"

Steve piped up "He was a worthy sacrifice! now lets go!" There was another howl from outside. "I aint leavin here" said Johnny, sitting in the corner of the tent. Two-bit sighed "I just hope Dal put up a good fight" Darry spoke "Hes Dally, he probably kicked that things ass before it murdered him"

The group started talking about Dally, to calm themselves down. "I remember once, Dally shoved me from a moving car, because I was being myself" said Two-bit. Johnny spoke "One time, Dally beat up three socs at once!" Pony spoke "Dally was a good guy, even though he was a meanie"

Soda sighed, leaning his head on his sleeping bag. His head ached from all this. "We should a least try to rest" said Darry, folding his sleeping bag. "I cant sleep without Dally here" murmured Johnny. "Well you better try, because he aint comin back..." muttered Two-bit.

Darry punched Two-bits arm as tears ran down Johnnys face. He turned away from everyone, curling into a ball. "nice one, genius" said Steve. "Sorry! geez!" yelled Two-bit, curling up. "Night guys" Said Soda. Everyone but Johnny said good night.

Soda closed his eyes, trying to sleep. The rest of the group couldnt sleep either. About an hour later, everyone was woken up to the same noise. There was a bark from outside the tent.

"GUYS! WAKE UP!" screamed Soda. Everyone jumped up, looking at him. There was another growl from outside, followed by a loud crashing of something through the brush. It got louder as it approached the tent.

"No! its the hell hound! i knew hed be back! I knew it!" screamed Two-bit, covering his eyes in fear. "Nobody look at it!" yelled Darry. Everyone stood stiff as the noise stopped. It was dead silent for a few seconds.

"Is it gone?" whispered Pony. All the kids screamed in unison as the tent flap began to tear open, the barking from outside getting louder and louder...


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys! here chapter four!**

**yay! Dally is okay!**

**what did the boys really get chased by in those woods?**

**could it be the illusive hell hound?**

**dont jump to conclusions guys, theres still more of the story to come ;)**

* * *

Everyone was screaming at once. As the tent flap opened, a familiar voice spoke loudly. "Would yall shut up!? I aint gonna skin ya!" It was Dally, standing there, perfectly ok, not eaten by a hell hound. Everyone shut up at once.

The kids all grabbed Dally, pulling him onto the floor of the tent, hugging him tightly and ruffling his hair and talking excitedly. Johnny hugged Dally and started yelling about how worried he was. Two-bit was yelling about how if Dally was eaten, there would be nobody to pick on him.

Pony hugged Dallys leg, saying he didnt want him to be eaten. "HEY!" screamed Dally. Everyone stopped talking, looking at him. "Get off!" yelled Dally, wriggling out of everyones arms. Darry yelled "Dammit Dal! ya scared us half to death!"

Dally sighed "Yeah, sorry bout that, I just was investigatin a bit! and I found somethin" Two-bit spoke "what did ya find?" Dally replied "Well, I walked round the lake, and I found an old rickety wooden house! And I heard lots of growling and barkin"

Steve spoke "We heard growling too! right by the tent!" Dally replied "Well, maybe this hell hound is alot more real than we thought" Soda sighed "What are we gonna do about it?" Johnny spoke "Nothing right now, we need rest" Dally nodded "I agree with Johnnycakes"

The kids all settled down for the night, sleeping around Dally. Even though Dally wasnt the oldest, he was the toughest, and he made everyone feel safer, considering how much ass he could kick. Johnny lay his head on Dallys legs, pulling his sleeping bag over himself to stay warm. He was just happy that his hero had made it back to the tent in one piece.

The next morning, Pony was the first to wake. He stumbled out of the tent, going to his parents. His mother dressed him, and sent him to the lake with his father to fish. Soda blinked open his eyes, yawning. He walked out of the tent, tripping over Darry.

Darry woke up muttering, waking the others. The boys filed out of the tent, eating breakfast with Mrs Curtis, Two-bit keeping a love struck eye on her. When Pony and his father returned, the boys all met in the tent to discuss a plan.

"Okay, Darry, you got the camera?" Asked Dally. Darry nodded, holding it up. "So what do we do Dal?" asked Johnny, looking at him. Dally spoke "Alright, we go to the house, and get pictures of it, maybe we can even get a picture of the beast himself, that way, we can see him, but not look at him directly"

Everyone murmured in agreement, seeming happy with the 'not looking at it directly' idea. "When should we go?" Asked Two-bit. Dally replied "Round sunset..." Soda sighed "Im scared..." Dally sighed "I know, but we gotta get rid of this thing somehow, and maybe learning somethin about it, like its weakness, will give us an advantage"

"I can dig that" Said Darry, putting his hand out. "Whos in?" Asked Dally, putting his hand on Darrys. Soda sighed and reluctantly put his hand in. Two-bit did the same, as did Steve. Johnny shook his head a bit, but put his hand in. Pony did the same.

"Alright, sunset it is!" Said Dally, getting up. "What are you doin Dal?" asked Soda. Dally spoke "Well, we gotta make weapons! if we do see this thing, what are we supposed to fight it with? cereal?" Two-bit started cracking up but Steve punched his arm and spoke "Dude... not the time or place"

"Okay, my dad showed me how to make spears once!" Yelled Soda. Darry nodded "He also taught me how to make snare traps" Dally spoke "Good, we can use that, everybody collect materials! were makin this happen!"

The boys got busy, collecting big sticks, sharp rocks, and Darry got twine from his father for the snare trap. Mr and Mrs Curtis didnt think anything of it, just assuming the boys were playing army or something. They soon had a pile of makeshift weapons and traps.

"Okay, when we head out, everyone take a spear, even you Pony" Said Dally. Pony nodded, eyeing the little spear he made for himself. "Remember guys, show no fear!" yelled Dally. Everyone nodded slowly, trying not to wet themselves. "And most importantly, stay calm, and listen to ME, or get skinned" finished Dally.

Two-bit spoke "Where do you want the traps set up?" Dally replied "Put them on the pine trees around the house" Darry spoke "What do we do if we see it?" Steve piped up "run" Dally nodded "If you can snap a picture, go for it, but if theres not enough time, run. We cant risk it" The kids nodded, knowing their plans.

Soon the began to set, aluminating the sky in brilliant shades of yellow and orange. As they walked through the woods, telling Mrs and Mrs Curtis that they were playing army, Pony watched the sky, amazed by how pretty the sunset looked.

Dally was at the lead, holding a spear in his hand. "Stay close" he whispered. They soon came towards the house, It was old and white, with dull green trim. The paint was flaking off, showing the brown under structure. The porch steps were broken, and green weeds and vines of all sizes ruled the windows.

The screen door of the house was open, slanting off the hinges. There was a gap under the house, paw prints leading to it. "Its the hell hounds lair!" yelled Two-bit. Steve quickly hushed him. Darry shakily raised the camera, snapping pictures of the house, and areas around it. Soda set up the snares.

Darry sighed, staying by the house and looking over the photos he had taken. He heard a faint growl, but didnt look up at first. It sounded again, and this time the kids all looked up. "Uh... what was that?" asked Johnny, his voice shaking.

"Shhhh" whispered Dally. Everyone stayed quiet, and there was another growl. "Its him..." whispered Steve. Darry looked up, squinting at the side of the house. There was a jet black pile of fur, growling, its back to the kids.

Pony let out a scream of fear, running to Soda. The beast whipped its head around, noticing Darry first. With a round of snarls, it charged at him. Darry was frozen in fear, he screamed and snapped a picture, The flash blinding it for a second. It whimpered and skidded to a halt, shaking its head.

"RUN!" screeched Soda, picking up Pony and taking off. Everyone dropped their weapons. Two-bit dragged Darry away, getting him to run. Steve followed behind, Dally and Johnny did as well. Loud barking and growling sounded behind them. "WHAT DO WE DO DALLY!?" screamed Steve.

Dally yelled "Keep running! dont look back! go!" that was an order that was followed. The kids tore through the forest, making a sharp turn. The creature skidded, slipping on its side and falling, but quickly recovering and sending leaves flying as it took off after them, barking like mad.

Johnny skidded to fast and fell to the ground, falling hard on his ankle. "AH! my ankle!" he screamed, trying to get up and run, but falling back down. "Johnny!" yelled Dally, running back. "Go! before it gets you too!" screamed Johnny. Dally yelled "Im not leavin you!"

He picked up Johnny on his back, Johnny holding on tight, he ran at full speed, catching up with the others. "What happened!?" gasped out Steve. "I twisted my ankle!" said Johnny, holding onto Dally. The kids soon made it to a huge tree, hiding behind it.

There was a crack as the creature stopped, snuffling around before letting out a snarl, and running the other way. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, walking back towards the campsite. "You alright Johnnycakes?" asked Dally.

"Im good... hey Dal?" asked Johnny. Dally looked up "Yeah?" Johnny smiled "Thanks for savin me back there" Dally nodded "anytime kid" he carried Johnny back into the campsite, the other kids with him. Mr and Mrs Curtis stood up when they saw Johnny.

"What happened?" asked Mrs Curtis, worry in her tone. "Oh my gosh! there was this huge-" Dally cut off Two-bit, speaking "Huge bees nest, and we almost got attacked, so we ran, but Johnny fell and twisted his ankle" He wasnt about to tell them the truth, they would think he was crazy!

"Oh you poor thing! I have a first aid kit, come on" Said Mrs Curtis, walking towards the tents. Dally carried Johnny over. She wrapped up his ankle, and soon night fell. Mr and Ms Curtis went to bed early, leaving the boys to sit around the fire.

"Lets see it Dar" Said Steve, looking at the photo Darry had taken of the beast. Darry sighed handing it over. Everyone squinted at it. It was very blurry, the black dogs mouth open in a snarl, its eyes blazing red. "He IS real..." whispered Johnny.

"So what can we do?" asked Soda. Dally sighed "I dont know... but well figure out something" They all sat together around the fire, watching its ember blaze slowly die away.


	5. Chapter 5

**and another one dies, another one dies, another one bites the dust!**

**another one gone, another one dies, another one bites the dust!**

**hey, gonna get you too! another bites the dust!**

**sorry, got that damn song stuck in my head! XD**

**here chapter 5! Poor Two-bit! he got used as bait! LOL**

**dressed like a greaser before and was staring cars down, think somebody called the cops on me... LOL**

**please R&R!**

**SUSPENSE ONCE AGAIN**

* * *

The next day, Dally and the others talked in the tent. "What are we gonna do now, Dal?" asked Johnny, rubbing his wrapped up ankle a bit. Dally sighed "The only thing left, we trap it... and kill it!"

"Now how are we supposed to do that? its three times our size!" yelled Steve. Dally replied "We set up a net, stupid!" Two-bit nodded "Well, not getting near it DOES sound good... im in!" the other kids agreed.

"Okay, we need to plan this out..." said Darry, looking at the photo. Soda spoke up "I say we lure it to a tree, where we drop the net on em!" Dally shook his head "Too risky, we need a ground trap"

"Yeah, but how're we gonna get em to come to the ground trap?" asked Johnny. Dally spoke "We need bait... some thing that moves, maybe a rabbit or somethin?" The kids started to think.

"Maybe something a little fat!" yelled Pony. "Yeah, but its gotta be able to out run the hell hound" said Steve. "And it has to be loud, so it can grab its attention" said Dally. Two-bit stayed silent, thinking.

"Wait a minute... fat... loud... can out run a hound?" said Dally. Everyone looked at Two-bit. Two-bit looked at them. "NO!" screamed Two-bit, running out of the tent. "GET EM!" screamed Darry.

The kids chased Two-bit, Dally and Darry tackling him to the ground. Two-bit squirmed and screamed "I aint doin it! no! no!" Dally yelled "Two-bit! come on man! take one for the team!" Two-bit yelled "Why should I!? you guys dont care nothin about me!"

"Aw you know that aint true" said Steve, getting up. "Yeah? then how come you dont ask Soda, or Dally, or Darry?" said Two-bit pouting a bit. Steve looked at Dally, then cleared his throat. "Well Two-bit... we only choose the... b-bravest... guys for the job" said Steve.

"Bravest? really?" asked Two-bit smiling a bit. Dally smirked, picking up on the lie. "Yeah! and well, we need a tough guy like you, cause you can scare the hound" said Dally. Two-bit smiled "Well, if you insist! im in!"

"Alright Two-bit!" yelled Pony, the others joined in yelling. Two-bit stood up "Yeah! im gonna show that mutt whos boss! im gonna give em a good uppercut!" Steve rolled his eyes a bit "Yeah... you do that..." Dally sighed "Okay, we need to start setting up..."

"Soda, Steve and I will build the net" said Darry. Dally nodded "Johnny, you and Pony find a good location to set this up, and Two-bit, you come with me" Johnny nodded, him and Pony walking off. Two-bit followed Dally.

"Uh, what are we doin Dal?" asked Two-bit nervously. "Youll see..." Said Dally, sneaking towards one of the coolers Mr Curtis had brought. He reached in, pulling out four raw steaks. He also grabbed the ball of string on the ground. Two-bit gulped, watching Dally work. Dally tied each one of the steaks in the string, then walked over to Two-bit.

"Uh... Dal?" asked Two-bit. Dally tied the meat necklace around Two-bits neck. "Why?" asked Two-bit. Dally replied "Well, the hound needs something to go after!" Two-bit snorted "Does it HAVE to go around my NECK? Dally nodded, smirking.

They walked back to the others, Steve laughing at his meat necklace. "Aw shut up man! you aint the one whos gonna be the bait!" yelled Two-bit. "Ha ha! sorry, im sorry, just give me a minute! ha!" laughed Steve.

"Hows the net comin, guys?" asked Dally. Soda looked up "Shes almost done! just need some finishing touches!" Dally nodded, and looked up as little Pony and Johnny came running over. "We found a spot!" yelled Pony.

"Oh yeah? where?" asked Two-bit, looking up. "Round one of the trees by the house, its right by the hell hounds lair" said Johnny. Dally nodded "Perfect" Darry looked up "Hey Dal? throw me the string?" Dally threw him the string, and he tied up the loose ends of the net.

"Okay, we begin this plan at sunset, like last time" said Dally. Two-bit sighed, angry he had to wear the meat until then. Soon it was sunset, and the plan began to shape. Soda told his parents that they were going exploring. They grabbed the net, and a scared Two-bit, and headed out.

"Right up here Dal" said Johnny, pointing to a tree as he limped along. Dally gulped a bit, the tree was real close to the house. "Alright, blend the net in real good at this curve here" said Steve, draping it up. Two-bit hid behind Darry.

"Would you get over here!?" yelled Dally. Two-bit gulped, and Steve and Soda dragged him to the dirt X they made. "Now stand here and wait!" yelled Dally. Two-bit nodded. "Good luck man" said Johnny, patting his shoulder. Two-bit sighed, looking like he was gonna wet himself.

"Alright, everyone in position?" whispered Dally as the kids hid in a bush nearby. Darry nodded "Were all here" Dally nodded then spoke "Alright Two-bit! go on!" Two-bit gulped, trying to speak, but was too scared. "Come on!" yelled Darry. Two-bit let out a whimper then began.

"H-here d-doggy doggy... here doggy...n-nice yummy steaks..." said Two-bit. He began to shake as he heard growling. Dirt was kicked up from under the house, a black paw emerging, followed by a deep snarl.

"D-d-d-d-dally..." stuttered Two-bit. "Stay in position!" hissed Dally, hiding back in the bushes. The giant dog emerged, he was huge. He growled, stalking slowly towards Two-bit. "H-hey there Mr hell hound, sir..." said Two-bit, shaking like crazy.

The dog made a face, showing its teeth. It was almost as if he was grinning, knowing he had poor Two-bit cornered. Two-bit began to back up a bit. "L-listen, you dont wanna eat me! i-im all skin and bone! plus I taste horrible!"

Steve poked his head out of the bushes "That aint true! Two-bits pretty chunky!" Soda poked his head out, chiming in "Plus hed taste real nice if you seasoned him first!" Dally added in "Hes a real slow runner too, so he wouldnt be too much trouble to catch!" Two-bit screamed "YOU GUYS AINT HELPIN!"

The hound lunged forward, its jaws open and ready for the attack. "AHHHH!" screeched Two-bit, turning tail and running for the curve. The beast roared and kicked up dust, chasing after Two-bit.


End file.
